1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pin fixtures and, particularly, to a pin fixture used in a glue dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
Keypads used in electronic devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs, generally include a rubber pad and a plurality of plastic keys/capkeys/buttons. The keys/buttons are mounted on the rubber pad by means of a glue/adhesive. A glue dispenser is used to drop/deposit glue onto the rubber pad. The dispenser generally includes a pin fixture and a glue container. The pin fixture generally includes a main body and a plurality of pins integrally formed with the main body. Each pin defines a narrow channel/conduit for guiding/conveying a flow of glue. In use, an amount of glue is pressed into the pin fixture from the glue container of the dispenser. The glue then flows along/through the channels of the pins and is finally dropped/deposited on the rubber pad.
However, when the glue dispenser stops working, some glue may remain in the channels of the pins. Since the channels are narrow, the channels can easily become blocked when glue remaining therein is able to solidify. Accordingly, when an attempt to use the glue dispenser again is made, the glue cannot pass through a given pin whose channel is blocked by solidified glue. As such, a blocked pin would likely need to be replaced, as removal of the solidified glue may not be possible or at least not cost/time effective to achieve. Since the pins of the conventional glue dispenser are integrally formed with the main body, the whole pin fixture has to be replaced in such an instance.
Therefore, a new pin fixture is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.